vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silva the Succubus
Silva the Succubus is a VRChat roleplay character portrayed by Averiff. She sucks at her job, not literally. History Silva was born, or more accurately created, in Brightside Manor, a large ancient Gothic castle located far away from most of civilization. Waking up in a caged operating table reminiscent of Frankenstein, fully grown and alone, Silva wandered into life eager and confused, wondering why she was left alone in a long abandoned castle, the machines still humming with no controllers. Silva searched as far as she could for her master and the owner of Brightside Manor to no success, not knowing how long they have abandoned her for. Eventually Silva discoverers various dangers in the dark black castle within the deeper underground tunnels, monstrous creations/possible relatives hardly as pretty as her eager to rip her to pieces, Silva has since barricaded these locked off areas too afraid to discover what lies within. For a long time Silva renovated the castle into her new home, spending years redecorating it as her personal castle, however eventually growing bored and lonely Silva has been determined to explore the outside world to see what beauties it has and discovering who she truly is, while searching for her master and discover why he left her, designated him “Mr. Brightside.” Lore Upon leaving her Castle for the first time with nothing more than a duffel bag of stale muffins and a rubber duck, the young ambitious Silva set out to find her owner and prove to him/her that she is worth being created and adventure across the world in the process, not having much experience with other sentient entities as a whole, Silva is a very gullible creature and easy to manipulate, during her first interactions with people in small villages, a man told Silva when she questioned him about Mr. Brightside that "If he left you it was probably for a reason." This caused Silva to run back to her castle and cry for 72 hours straight, but further cemented that she needs to find her master and show that shes not a bad, whatever she is. During her visits in the large noir cities of the past, Silva was told by many people that she is a succubus due to her looks, Silva then believed that she needed to be the best succubus she could be in order to prove herself, whatever that is. Silva's enthusiastic attitude clashed with her very strong inability to be seductive in the slightest, mostly scare people away by yelling "who wants to see me naked!?" in public and making random hand gestures in the corners of clubs, she is also very untalented in bed, and due to her lack of experience and clumsy misuse of her fangs, she is woefully perhaps the worst and most inexperienced succubus alive, even though she technically isn't. She is however still undeterred and she explores the world with a smile, generally. Personality Immature, gullible, naive, shy, adventurous, eager, animated, stupid. Likes Drawing pictures, music, singing, sour candy, rap, humble people. Dislikes Rude people, spicy food, scary movies, overly sexual people, manipulators. Large crowds. Trivia "Mr. Brightside" is a reference to a song by The Killers. Gallery Silva The Succubus bg3 (1) waifu2x photo noise3 scale tta 1.png|A drawing of Silva by @Churchal2 VRChat 1920x1080 2020-01-12 17-19-20.580.png|Silva spent many years in and around her Manor. Il 570xN.1359685525 pj9m.jpg|Silva's drawing of Brightside Manor VRChat 1920x1080 2020-01-12 17-17-45.129.png|Silva can get lonely all by herself. Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Articles Still Underconstruction